Midnight Kiss: The Tragedy
by Garnets-Love
Summary: After dying in space Trunks returns to life. After revealing his feelings for Pan, she is stunned. Trunks takes it the wrong way and commits the unthinkable.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its components. I am not getting paid or receiving any payment of any sort for writing this. Now pucker up for a.  
Midnight Kiss  
Part 1  
The Tragedy  
  
The darkness clouded in as the winds whipped about the rickety little house. The chains of lightning flew down, clawing at the earth. The thunder clapped, nearly shattering the windows.  
"Trunks HELP!" Pan cried through his shirt. Trunks gently lifted the four-year-old's head from his chest.  
"Pan, you're alright. I'll protect you from anything and everything." he said soothingly.  
"But this storm is really scary!" Pan wailed into his shirt. Trunks lifted her head again and smiled.  
"Pan, it's okay. It's just a storm. You don't have to worry." he said, gazing deep into her young, sky-blue eyes. Pan smiled through layers of tears.  
"Thanks Trunks." she giggled. She lay her head down on his chest and sighed. Trunks just smiled and drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
* * * ~11 years later~  
Pan flew at full speed to reach capsule corp. The day had finally come when Trunks, having caught a virus while in space and died upon return, would be brought back to life. After five years everyone missed him greatly.  
When Pan reached capsule corp. everyone was there to greet her. Everyone rejoiced until Bulma returned with the seventh Dragonball. Then, after Bulma had set the balls together, the spell was spoken and the dragon was summoned. The sky grew dark as a great bolt of light shot from the balls.  
'WHAT IS YOUR WISH? SPEAK NOW AND IT SHALL BE DONE' Shenron spoke. Bulma spoke up quickly.  
"I wish that Trunks was alive and here now!" she shouted.  
'IT HAS BEEN DONE! NOW, SPEAK YOUR SECOND WISH' Came Shenron's reply. Trunks father, the saiyan prince, made a quick decision.  
"I wish for Bulma and me to have eternal youth!" he shouted. The dragons red eyes flashed as everyone gasped in shock.  
'IT HAS BEEN DONE' the dragon spoke. As the dragon shot back down to the ground, so did Bulma and Vegeta's age.  
"Oh! Vegeta, I love you!" Bulma shouted as she threw her arms around his neck. Vegeta brought his lips to hers, obviously not caring what anyone else thought. Pan smiled at the sight. 'Now I know were Trunks gets his stubborn selflessness from.'  
Suddenly she felt Trunks ki. She turned around, as did everyone else, and saw Trunks standing there. Pan ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Trunks! I missed you!" she said excitedly. Trunks hugged her tightly and smiled. "I missed you too, Pan Chan. It's hard to believe that I'm only three years older than you now. How have you been?" he asked.  
"Great, how was it in Otherworld?" Pan replied. "Well" Trunks said "I got to train a lot. Training with 100 ton weights is actually a challenge."  
Everyone rejoiced at Trunks return. Soon after, he returned to school.  
* * *  
Pan was walking back to her house when she felt Trunks presence behind her. She turned to see Trunks jogging up behind her.  
"Pan Chan! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" he shouted.  
"What is it Trunks?" she asked when he got to her. Trunks stood for a moment to contemplate how he was going to say what he had to.  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew about the dance tonight." he said. "It's the last one of the year." Pan's eyes drooped to the ground at the remembrance of it.  
"Yes, I remember. I don't have anyone to go with though..." she replied glumly.  
"Perfect." Trunks mumbled under his breath. Pan's acute hearing picked it up and she grew angry.  
"Why is it perfect, Mr. Popular?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Trunks smirked.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would give me the honor of taking you." he replied. Pan's eyes lit up.  
"Really Trunks? That would be great! Pick me up at seven!" she said excitedly. She quickly kissed Trunks on the cheek and ran home, tears of joy streaming down her face.  
* * *  
Trunks arrived ten minutes early to Pan's house that night. He went inside and had a chat with Gohan while Pan finished getting ready.  
Pan slowly came down the stairs and saw Trunks in loose, black pants, an open violet shirt with a white muscle shirt under it. She gasped, having never seen Trunks look so handsome.  
Trunks gasped when he saw Pan coming down the stairs in high black boots, long black hip-huggers, her usual orange bandana and a red shirt that, surprisingly, cut off at her ribs.  
"Wow...you  
look great Panny!"  
Trunks stammered.  
Pan giggled.  
"Well, you don't look so bad yourself. How do you plan on getting me to the dance?" she asked. Trunks smirked and took her hand.  
"Instant Transmission. Goku finally helped me master it. You're going to be my test subject." He said as he raised his first two fingers to his forehead.  
Gohan spoke up. "Don't forget what we talked about Trunks. She's my little girl." he said.  
"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Pan said as she and Trunks disappeared.  
* * *  
They arrived in front of Orange Star High a moment later. Students were already pouring in. Trunks led Pan inside. The music blared as the lights melted through the air. Everywhere people danced to the upbeat music.  
Trunks led Pan out onto the floor and led her into a dance. The two danced for some time, going through three fast-paced songs. As the music slowed, Pan placed her arms around Trunks' neck. Trunks slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
"I'm glad you're here with me Panny-chan." he said. Pan caught many girls staring at her with a deep loathing in their face.  
"Me too Trunks. Just tell me something. Why me? I mean, you have tons of other beautiful girls running around you. Why pick me?" she asked. Trunks smirked, much like his father.  
"Because Panny." he said. Pan's eyes went wide with shock as he brought his lips to hers. He ran his tongue over her lips until they parted.  
"Trunks I-I-I...I just..." Pan stuttered when the kiss broke. Trunks eyes dropped and his arms left Pan's side. He walked away cooly, leaving Pan standing there. As Pan collected what had happened she began to follow Trunks but soon lost him in the crowd.  
She made her way outside and set down on a bench. The full moon shined brightly down on the earth. The billions of stars offered Pan no comfort. In the cold night air her quiet sobs could barley be heard.  
"I...I love him..."she mumbled.  
* * *  
Trunks stood on Hitsumashi peak, staring out at the vast ocean. The tears fell from his face, mixing with the crashing water. The giant waves shattered against the cliff, spraying Trunks face with mist.  
"Why Pan? What did I do wrong?" he asked himself. The fury of the incident was bubbling inside him. The hot tears continued to stream down his face. Then, with a final blast of love swept fury, he raised his arms and toppled over the cliff.  
* * *  
Pan felt Trunks ki surge as he sped towards the water. Sh quickly got up and Instant Transmissioned to the cliff, appearing just as Trunks plunged into the freezing water.  
The cold water stung Trunks skin as he swan deeper. He exhaled, letting out all his rage and fury, along with his air. The undertow pulled him deeper, the immense weight of the water crushing his body. His lungs ached, burning for air. His vision began to cloud when he latched onto a rock, holding himself under. The pull of the water swept him from the rock as his vision left...  
To be continued 


End file.
